U Suck Zen
by romanticgarbage
Summary: (Chloe Burbank Inspired Fic 1/4) Zen, known to be a famous flirty man liked the girl that works in costume designing team for the upcoming stage play. He really wanted to talk to her and confessed his feelings, but what if he decided to be a coward at the time like this? (AU)


**JOJI - CHLOE BURBANK VOL. 1 INSPIRED FIC (1/4)**

Inspired from U Suck Charlie by Joji.

Please listen to it while reading this fic.

Mystic Messenger and the lyrics is not mine  
Please pardon me for the typos and grammatical errors

Bold words means it's the lyrics of the songs

Italic means the thoughts of the characters

SUPER LOOOONG lol

* * *

 **ま、今夜は本気でやってもらいますね。**

 **おねがいします。**

 **(Well, you'll do it for me tonight right?)**

 **(Please.)**

There is so many reason why Zen loves his job so much, but the main reason is because he got to meet her at work.

The girl that work on costume designing.

The girl that Zen had an eyes for her in last 2 month.

The girl that Zen had eyes on is an ordinary girl, everyone would say. But Zen never fails to find something special in her. A pair of beautiful (e/c) eyes. Soft (e/c) hair. And of course, cute and beautiful face that always looks so serious, yet has the most beautiful face he had ever seen when the pink, plump lips curved into a smile.

Zen knows her name. It's (Name). He know it from the script he had read when rehearsing. It's a really beautiful name in his opinion. Sometimes, when he is spacing out, he chanted the name unconsciously under his breath. To hear the name rolled in his tongue is fun, and making him happy.

He is really curious about her. He always looking forward to the chance to speak to her. Maybe saying hi? Or talking about each other a little? He really wanted to. But time and destiny never let him. For now. He sighed. His hand gripped the script tightly. Why the hell he becomes so scared and afraid to talking to the women he like?

He cursed himself for being a coward. It's not like him to be like this towards a woman. Heck. He's famous for being a flirt around woman.

Why he lose the ability to talk to women now, in the time like this?

And why this girl making him all silly, he's almost lost his 'flirty' image?

 _'You suck, Zen.'_ He said to himself.

 **Baby, baby**

 **She never speaks to me**

 **Sorry**

 **I never see you, I never see you, I never see you, I never see you**

 **I never see you anymore**

Zen tried to calm himself with trying to read the script again, but a pat on his shoulder startled him. He spun his body and find the director smiling at him.

"Zen, please come to the meeting room, we're going to talk about the costume and props you will use in stage!" He said,

Zen nodded. "I will. I'll be joining in 5 minutes." He said. The director nodded and walked away from him, going to the meeting room himself.

Zen put the script to his dressing table. Getting up from the chair and stretched his hand and legs a little. He checked his face on the mirror. After he's satisfied, he walked to the door. He opened it, looking to the right and left to find someone for accompanying him while walking to the meeting room.

And his eyes found the girl. That girl.

The girl walking while looking at some papers, he wasn't sure what it is? She passed him. She sure is busy, since she is the one who designed all of the costume, and judging by the papers in her hands. He felt really bad to interrupt her now, but Zen didn't miss the chance to talk to the girl. So he called the girl that currently walking to the wrong direction.

"Hey, miss!" He shouted at her.

She stopped and looked around her. Trying to find the person who called her. Zen smiled and jogged a little to reach her. He patted her shoulder making her immediately spun her head to someone who patted her.

The girl gave him a confused look.

"You are walking into a wrong direction, miss. You're going to the meeting room, right?" He asked her, still smiling at her. Zen realized that his heart beating faster. It was his first time to look at her this close.

She opened her mouth to speak, "Yeah.. it's not this way..?"

He chuckled a little, how cute.

"No, it's this way, you're supposed to take left and then right. The room beside the rest room, that is." He said.

She looked down, embarrassed. "Sorry, Mr. Zen. I didn't know. I am new to this agency.. so I didn't know much about this building."

He can see the blush that covered her cheeks, he absolutely can't handle the cuteness. He laughed away to hide his embarrassment. His hand patted her head in reflects.

"Its fine! I'll take you there. I'm going there too. Let's go" He said, still patting and messing her head.

"Um.. Mr. Zen?" She said in a little voice.

"Eh? Uhm! Sorry. Anyways, let's go. And don't use Mr. Just call me Zen." He said while walking to the right direction. She followed behind him.

The silence is making them awkward. Trying to break this awkward aura, Zen thinking about talking to her. Zen was sure the talk will be his chance to know this girl better. He then decided to start a conversation.

"Hey, what is your name? You're not wearing your tag.. I think I saw you often while I'm testing the costume. That's your design, right? It's amazing. I like it." Zen said. He put his hand to his pocket, and smiled down at her.

Oh, if she knew that he's already know her name.

"I'm.. (Name). Yes, I designed your costume, and thank you. I'm glad you like it." She said, then smiled at him. Her hand gripped to the paper tightly. She looked so nervous, he knew it. He wondered why? Maybe it is because of him?

"Sure! I'm really looking forward to see your design in the future. You are so talented." He said with a chuckle.

"Thanks? It was the first time someone gave me complement about my design" she replied and smiled at him.

Zen told her about how people should recognized her talent more, and the conversation flows. Zen and (Name) talked about some things about work, families, and some little things, and Zen never fails to take the chance to ask questions about her, like her hobbies, her favorite movies, and her favorite animals.

The conversation stopped when they reached the meeting room. He opened the door and let her enter first and he followed after.

Zen, several stage actor and actress and the staff gathered there, talking about the fixed costume design. Zen didn't really hear what was they're talking about. He was too busy too looking at the girl who was sitting across from him. The girl was now talking and showing the paper that she clutched earlier. She showed the design she made for him, then the design for the heroine, and the villain.

He didn't really catch the talk, he just focused on the way she talk, and the cute lips moved when she talk, the eyes that glint in joy, and her rosy cheeks. He really did fall for her. He was sure of it.

He really need to man up. He really is. He planned to ask her her number after the meeting, or invite her for coffee later. Whichever it is, he really need to make a move.

 _'Stop being a coward, Zen'_ he encouraged himself.

"Zen, zen? What do you think, do you approve this design? Zen? Hello?"

A tap on his hand startled him and he jumped from his seat.

"I'm sorry. What is it?" He said. While trying to look focused.

"Glad to have you back, Zen. But, do you approve this costume? This is the final design." The director said to him.

His eyes moved from him to the girl that holding the paper that has his costume design on it. He didn't really looked at the paper, actually. His eyes just straight looking towards the girl. The smile, he really liked the smile.

"I like you." He said unconsciously.

"Zen, I like you too. You're great actor. But I'm talking about the costume..." the director said, looking at him with a confused look.

Zen realized that he babbled a gibberish word and people around him heard his word. He fake coughed, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Yeah. I like it. I really like the design. You're a great designer, (Name)" He said, giving her his signature handsome smile with a wink.

The said girl replied with a smile and a small nod. They keep glancing at each other, Zen couldn't take his eyes off her. And so is she. Zen can feel that she liked him too, but not sure if it's true.

"Okay. Since Zen liked the design, let's move on to the next design for (Random Name), the main heroine." The director said, making the eye contact broke.

The girl moved her eyes from Zen to the design paper, trying to find the paper for the main heroine costume. She fiddled with it a few times before showing it to everyone and began to speak about it. Zen smiled. She's really cute, and he know that she's also a hard worker. The way she fiddled the paper and the way she presented the paper is amazing and cute. He can feel his face blushing and his heart beating so fast.

He really fell for her. Hard.

Zen didn't catch the meeting anymore. He's now focused all of his attention to (Name), he couldn't stop looking at her. From this secret observation, he realized that she really liked to bit her lips or pouted when she's trying to concentrate. She seems like to do her nails, judging by her polished nails, and she wear a necklace with a small heart pendant. He felt like he is creep to stare at her like this. But he really can't help it.

"Okay everyone. I think that's all. Thank you for (Name) for her incredible talent, and thanks for everyone hard work. Let's end this meeting and see you all tomorrow." The director said, making Zen stopped his observation.

People in the room began to get up from their seat and leaving the room, Zen waited for (Name) to get up from her seat. He looked at her intenly while she organized her design and put it in to her clear files. After she's done, she get up from her seat and walked to the door.

Zen followed her from behind. He's ready to get her number or maybe ask her for coffee after this. He's ready to tap her shoulder..

And someone suddenly comes in front of him.

She's the Main Heroine that played with him on this musical. Her name is (Random korean name), the rising musical star that works with him now. She's known as the prettiest stage actress, and She is surely hitting on him. He can tell with how flirty she was when she's around him.

He know that she liked him because of his look. Of course, since Zen is famous because of his look.

Hey, everyone does, right? They fall for him just because his look.

"Zen oppa! Let's grab some dinner with me! I know really good restaurant near here!" She said with highly pitched voice. Smiling at him with a really flirty smile while her hand grabbed his.

Zen cussed. Why the hell this woman shows up now? He's losing his chance now because of this since he can see (Name) walking away now.

"No. I have something to do. I'm sorry I gotta go!" Zen said. His eyes still glued to the girl's back that now a little far to reach now.

"Eeeh, why? Just this night, please? Zen oppa, you like me, right? Please!" She pleaded while giving him a puppy eyes.

He sighed, loudly. He tear off her hand from his.

"No. I don't want to grab a dinner with you. Or something. Ever. Bye" He glared to her and walked away from her.

He opened the door and looking around to find the girl, maybe she's still around here?

But no luck. She's already gone.

He walked to the costume room, she's not there.

He walked to the staff room, she's not there.

He sighed. Damn it. He really lose his chance to get her number. Or inviting her to get coffee after meeting. Frustated, he walked to his dressing room and grab his bag.

 _'Maybe tomorrow is my chance.'_ He said to himself.

 **Baby, can you be a little bit stronger?**

 **Baby, cause I need a little longer**

 **You're an earthly comfort**

 **Yet so divine, yet so divine**

 **I never see you anymore**

Zen just finished the rehearsal session today. He's surely tired, judging by the sweat covered his body. He grabbed the hand towel, trying to erase the sweat from his god-like face. He can feel his muscle is aching.

 _'Today was tough._ ' He thought.

He walked to his dressing room, while looking around to see the staff is so busy running around. He sighed and smiled. _'Hey, I can't complain, right? Since the staff do more job than me'_ He thought while smiling to the staff.

He opened the door and close it immediately. He quickly took of his clothes and change it to another shirt, since the one he wore now drenched in sweat. He sighed, he actually glad that today went great even he is tired after. He stretched his body a little and let out a long yawn.

He then reaching out to his bag, he grabbed his phone and checked it, only to find his phone is full of notification from the RFA member and some is from (R. Korean Name). He sighed, _'Why people liked to spam me messages?'_ He thought. He opened the chats and replied to them immediately.

A knock was heard, and he stopped his typing. Looking to the door with a confused look, he then shouted "It's open"

The door opened. And she was there. The girl he liked for now. Standing at the doorstep, in her hand was a costume he will wear on the stage and her lips curved into a smile for him.

"I just wanted to deliver this costume. Please test it out.. Because maybe we need to fix some parts." She said to him, still smiling.

Zen struck in awe. That smile. That smile sweeping away the tiredness he have. So magical.

"Ah.. yeah, sure. Please come in, babe." He said to her, getting up from his seat and slide his phone to his pocket. He gave her his smile. The most handsome smile he had.

She blushed. Obviously embarrassed because he just call her 'babe'. She can feel her cheeks burning.

"Eh.. babe? Uh.. okay." She replied and walked in awkwardly.

"You may closed the door. We don't want people to drool over my godly body, right?" He said jokingly and winked to her.

She blushed more, she averted her gaze from him and looking to her shoes while her hand slowly closed the door.

 _'Oh my god. She's so adorable.'_ His inner voice screamed. He can feel his face burning up. He really liked the blush in her face and how she awkwardly talked to him. It's really adorable in his opinion.

"Put the costumes there. I'll take off my clothes." Zen said.

She muttered an ok and she awkwardly hanged the clothes. She looked around the room. It is really neat and well decorated in her opinion. The big mirror's frame filled with sticky notes, the dressing table filled with men's face and skin care, and she can see some wrapped box that she was sure it was from his fan. "Your room is nice. It's neat" she said to him, unconsciously.

"Yeah? Thanks! You can drop by anytime, I don't mind" He replied to her.

He heard that?

"Your.. oh god" She cut her words when she saw Zen half naked, in front of her. She covered her eyes with her fingers. It's embarrassing! It's her first time to see a real man that is not her family half naked in front of her eyes, She is sure that she's red as tomato now.

Zen wasn't sure why she cut her words like that. So he looked at her, sending her a confused look. Then he realized that she's embarrassed to see him half naked.

"What.. oh. I'm sorry?" He said to her, smiling at her. He can't help it. It's adorable to see a women like this. It's his first time to see someone is not obsessed with his abs.

"I think everyone liked to see my abs, but you don't. I'm hurt, (Name). Hahaha" He said jokingly while walking towards her, but actually he just wanted to walk to the rack beside her to grab his costume.

"Wha-wait! What are you.." She nearly screamed the words.

She can hear his chuckle when he's finally in front of her. It was so close, she is afraid that he will hear her loud heartbeat. _'It's really embarrassing!'_ She thoughts.

He then grabbed the costume and walking away from her. Smiled at how this small action teases her so much. He do really wanted to tease her more, but he knows his limits. He don't want her to see him as a creep, and being that close is not good for him. 'Beast inside me will awake if I'm that close to her.' He thought while he put on the costume that she designed earlier.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Here now I'm wearing clothes again, see?" He said between his chuckle.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. She opened her mouth in awe. She just stared at him. Silently.

"(Name), hey? You there?" He said. Looking at her with a questioning look.

She snapped thoughts and fake-coughed to hide her embarrassment. She wasn't sure what to say. She really thinks he was so handsome in it. It really suits him.

"Uh.. you look handsome, Zen." she said to him while walking closer to see the detail.

"Yeah? Thanks! I really liked the design, by the way." He replied to her with smile.

"Here.. the beads and rhinestones is kind of crooked. Maybe I'll fix it tomorrow" She said while unconsciously touched his chest. "Here too" and she, still unconsciously touched his stomach.

Zen wasn't sure. He really liked the warm hands on him. He can feel his heart beating fast because of the touch. _'This woman.. She doesn't meant it, right?'_

 _'Of course she didn't mean it!'_ Zen said to himself. _'Get it together, Zen!'_

"Uh.. babe?" He called her.

"Huh? Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't meant it! I'm sorry!" She shouted at him while taking away her hand and looking to the floor.

What is she doing? She's just touched a man's body! He will hate her because of this, she knew it. She feels so stupid, her eyes began to burn out and ready to burst in tears.

"Hey! It's okay!" He said to her while patted her head. "It's necessary, I know, you can't help it. You need to see the detail. I don't mind!" He reassured her, while smiling at her sweetly.

"Uh.. okay. Oh god.." she replied to him.

"Please take off the costume, Zen. I will fix it for you." She said while looking away from him. Her thumbs fiddled cutely.

He laughed at her, oh god. Why the hell is this woman this cute?

"Okay" he replied and began to take off the costume.

Zen changed his clothes immediately after taking off the costume. His usual coat and turtle neck shirt. He fixed the clothes and looked his own reflection on the mirror to see if he need to fix his hair.

"Hey, we should go to get coffee sometime!" Zen offered. He spun his body from the mirror to her that still standing there while folding the costume. She averted her gaze from the clothes and look at him.

"Uh.. sure! When?" she replied to him.

" But you'll be busy, right? The show will held in 5 more days from now.. and I'll be way more busy too. But.. still.. Hey, how about after the second show time? The show ends at 6 p.m." He said to her with a hope that she will said yes.

She smiled at him sweetly. "Sure! So I'll meet you after the show?" She asked him.

"Yeah! Sounds nice! I'll wait in the lobby. Can i get your number?" He asked her while giving her his phone to let her typed her number herself.

She's kinda taken aback when Zen put his phone to her hand. Confused, she looked at the screen and saw his selfie as his wallpaper. Blushed because Zen looked amazing in that photo.

With a shaky hand, she opened the menu and tap the contact icon. She typed her own number and give the phone to him after. Smiling at him "Okay... see you later?" She said in a small voice.

He can't believe that his small plan worked like a charm. Still taken aback from what just happened, he stood still while looking at here, mouth slightly agape and face blushed.

"Zen?" She called him. Curiously looking at him while waving her hand.

Zen snapped from his spacing out and let out a nervous laugh, muttering sorry so many times and took the phone from her hand.

"Bye" she said with a smile and exited the room, leaving the door open.

Zen watched her back that began to disappear from his gaze.

A smile formed into his face.

 _Way to go, Zen._

 **Baby, can you be a little bit stronger?**

 **Baby, cause I need a little longer**

 **Baby, yeah, let me see you, let me see you**

 **Let me see you**

Zen already waited for this moment. This is the day that he will performed the musical. It's the one of his favorite, a classic story about a Prince and a Princess, falling in love with each other until the day that the Prince realized that the Princess doesn't have a good heart and all.

The story ended up with the Prince found someone else that he thinks is way more better than the Princess.

He will performing this musical 2 times, once in noon and once in evening.

With (Name) that already promised him that she will watched his performance, since her job is already done. She will attending the second performance that started on 4 p.m.

He really wish that the musical went fast so she can meet her. (Name).

It just a one problem, (Name) didn't reply his messages anymore. He don't know why. In the past 5 days, he talked to her via messenger, a lot. They talked about each other life, sharing stories, and of course. He flirted with her a lot. The replies from her about the flirted is just a smiling emoji, or a laugh. But he know that she's flustered as he was. He really enjoyed every single minutes and message.

But, being a night owl he is, he can chat with her until 3 am or more. But not her. She always cut the conversation when the time hits 12 p.m.

It sounds like a Cinderella story, he may say. Sounds so cliche. But he may be just exaggerating, 12 p.m. is just her bed time. Nothing more.

How he wish that she stay longer with him in the messenger.

Because he feels that it's not enough for him.

He sighed. He opened the messenger, and still no reply from her. _'Where did she go?'_ He thought. He is really worried if something bad happens to her. What if she got into a car accident? Or what if she was fainted in her apartment and no one help her?

The bad thoughts running onto his mind. But he shakes his head and think positively. _'Maybe she's on the way here and now she's driving. Hey, no text and drive, right?'_ He smiled to reassure himself.

A knock was heard from the door. He had a high hopes that it was her. He really wished (and begged) her to stop by his dressing room.

"It's open" He shouted.

The door opened, and he spun his body to see who is the one who entered his room. His hope dropped really hard since it was just the Director.

"Zen, please hurry. I'll see you in the backstage, we have some briefing before show" the Director said to him. Zen replied him with a nod, then sighed.

He really hoped that it was her. Really.

 **I never see you anymore**

 **I never see you anymore**

The show now started. He performed the musical gracefully as always, every part he do always gained an awe from the audience and a big applause always heard after every act ended. It really makes him happy.

But his happiness is just temporary

Because she's not there.

The seat in the front row is empty.

Cue that she's not attending this show.

He fake smiled the audience and waved to them. At least the audience liked his performance. It really make him a little happy. But still. A disappointment still pinched his heart.

He's really disappointed about her. How? Why? And where the hell is she?

It breaks his heart to think that she's no longer interested in him after this 5 days. Hey, what can he say? She's a goddess, he's just a nobody. Someone who better than him must be the one that can have her. Not him.

After the curtains were closed, he walked away from the stage, ignoring all of the people that wanted to congratulate him. He just smiled at them and muttered not now.

He reached his dressing room and slammed the door close. He is really upset and really wanted to cry. Why? It all goes so well and suddenly she stopped caring about him. He throw his body to the sofa and reached for his phone on the table. He opened the messenger, still no message from her.

He opened the RFA app and tried to talk to them, fortunately, Seven and Yoosung was online. He talked to them about how he felt now. He typed really fast and his messages covered all of the chat room. He don't even wanted them to reply, he just wanted them to listen to him.

But somehow Seven gave him an advice that Zen should try to calm himself now. He advised Zen to go home and took a bath, then do something that can distract him from thinking about her, Yoosung gave some advice too, said that Zen should eat some sweets because it can make him less stressed.

He smiled at the messages they sent. At least they care about me. He was glad that his friends was there to gave him advice in the time like this. He is really thankful.

 **I never see you anymore.**

Zen exited the building at 8 p.m. His body was really tired and his mind still not stable. He's really upset, yet he's a bit happy because he got a tons of congratulations and presents when he exited his room. His two hand is full of goodie bags that filled with presents.

He walked down the streets and looked to the sky. This night is really beautiful, stars shines and moon was full. It was relaxing. He can feel his feelings feel way more better now. But still.

He wished that she came, or inform him if she will not make it. He really do.

"ZEN!" Someone called him.

He looked around to find whoever calls him just now. Who is that? He really can't find the person since the streets now is rather crowded.

"ZEN!" He heard it again.

He then looked to the end of the streets. It was someone he know and someone he really hoped to see now. It was (Name). She clad in a coat. Her hair is messy and her hand is grabbing a big goodie bag. 'It really was her?' He thought. He really think that it's just a dream. Since this moment is just so surreal to him.

She ran to him and stood in front of him. She looked at him intently in the eye, which is he replied with doing the same exact thing. He can see that her eyes is kinda red, and he is sure that she cried before, because he can see a streak of tears on her cheek.

"I am so sorry Zen. When I bought this present for you my car suddenly won't start and I forgot my phone and purse at my apartment." She said, between panting. "So I walked here. I missed your show. I'm sorry." She continued.

Zen lost his word. He really don't know what to say. He felt really bad to think that way. He felt really bad to not trust (Name) and have faith in her. It hits him how he can easily not trusting this pure woman.

"Zen..?" She called "I know you're mad. I am sorry. If you don't want to see me again.. I understand. But here, take the gift, please." She said with a sad voice, almost choking on her own words because she really tried hard to hold her sobbing.

She put the goodie bag in front of him and spun her body around and began to walk away from him.

But she can't. Because a hand grabbed her wrist.

She spun her head to see who is the one who grabbed her hand. It was Zen's.

"Uh Zen.. what are you-" She said then cut it off when Zen suddenly hugged her.

He buried his face to her neck. Not saying anything. She's really confused why Zen suddenly hugged her like this. It's not that she didn't like it. But it really surprise her. She can't help it but wrapped her hands around his, enjoying the warmth that emitted from him.

"No.. I am sorry." He said to her. He muttered while kissing the side of her head over and over again.

"For what..?" She asked him with a confused look.

He didn't reply. He just chuckled and told her not to worry about it. Then he backed away. Looking at her tenderly while grabbing her chin. Rubbing circle on the soft skin.

"May I?" He asked her.

"Eh what.." The words cut off when Zen placed his lips on her soft one.

The people that walked on the streets suddenly stopped and looked the couple. Some muttered that it was like a movie and some coughed really hard to make them stop.

 _ **But, he don't care about the people who was watching the kiss, afterall. All he cares is the feeling he had for her now.**_

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hello everyone! Thanks for reading my first story here. I apologize if you don't like it or so many grammatical errors or typos, English is not my first language, so, I hope you can forgive me hahaha. This story is inspired by the creator of FilthyFrank, Joji or George Miller's song from an album called Chloe Burbank Volume 1. I really liked it and I recommended it! Very fresh and relaxing, and so many different meanings that you can catch from the songs. This is the first series of my Joji inspired fanfics.

I hope you enjoyed this story, and please leave a comment, I really appreciate it!


End file.
